


I Trace The Faith To A Broken Down Television (and put on the weather)

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Series: Little Comforts Verse [31]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Ageplay, it's just a huge flufftrain and nervous little!dallon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dallon’s not surprised because Brendon’s sucking a pacifier and sleeping with a blanket and stuffie, but because <em>he’d never seen someone do this before besides himself.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Trace The Faith To A Broken Down Television (and put on the weather)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twentyoneparrots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentyoneparrots/gifts), [PhinneasMcCheeser42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhinneasMcCheeser42/gifts).



> Hello!! What you are about to read is based on some headcanons I exchanged with jet-pack-snooze and allhailmikeybae from tumblr! This is basically a fic where Dallon is featured as a little, and I hope you enjoy this! I used as much of the headcanons as I could without feeling over-excessive, so there’s a lot in this one, over 1.5k words of it! (title from “I Wanna Get Better” by Bleachers)

_Okay. I didn’t expect this, to see this._ Dallon thinks to himself as he steps into the back room of the tour bus, looking for Brendon to chat about that night’s show, not expecting to see him… _like this._

He sees Brendon curled up on the bed, with a blanket covered in stars close to him as well as a stuffed monkey. The icing on the cake however, was the blue and yellow pacifier that was in his mouth, being eagerly sucked on as he slept.

Dallon’s not surprised because Brendon’s sucking a pacifier and sleeping with a blanket and stuffie, but because _he’d never seen someone do this before besides himself_. He’d never admitted it to anyone asides from Breezy, but he did happen to slip into a younger headspace, act more like a child. It didn’t happen very often, but it was often enough that it became a part of his and Breezy’s lives.

As he watches Brendon sleep, he squeezes his hands into fists as he tries not to cry, not because he was upset, but because he was _so very happy._ This was the moment that he realized that maybe he wasn’t strange, wasn’t abnormal for feeling these feelings and doing the things he did.

After a moment of bursting with happiness inside, he cracks into a nervous grin, because _could he possibly join Brendon now?_ He figures that Brendon could either accept him in his littlespace, or be absolutely panicked and hate him, and he was willing to try.

Dallon slowly worms his way behind Brendon, tries to remember all of the times Brendon would make himself comfortable in his lap, even when he didn’t want him to. He thinks that if Brendon wasn’t drunk when he was doing that, he was probably somehow little. So maybe big spooning him won’t be too bad.

Brendon only moves a little at the new contact, seeming to snuggle closer to Dallon once he’s made himself comfortable, and he _swears_ he sees Brendon grin behind his pacifier as he sleeps.

 

-*-

 

Brendon wakes up before Dallon does, and when Dallon makes his way back to the main area of the bus, he sees that Brendon is back to his usual ways, absolutely ruthless as he destroys Kenny at a game of Mario Kart. Dallon decides not to bring up what just occurred in the back room, but the look Brendon sends his way when he notices his presence is all he needs to know that _Brendon_ knows.

After that, as Dallon slips into easy conversation with them, he figures that it’ll be the last he sees of Brendon being little, and he’s okay with that. He doesn’t want to come to conclusions that happen to be wrong.

 

-*-

 

So when Dallon finds Brendon asleep with his little things again a few days later, he’s not caught off guard. In fact, he’s excited. Before he can stop himself, he quickly turns on his heel and goes to his bunk, where he finds his string bag packed away in the corner of his bunk. He pulls it out, dumping out the things he wanted from it before putting it back where it was.

It’d been so long since Dallon had felt little that he nearly giggled as he pulls his blanket close and leans against the bunks across the hallway. It was his favorite blanket, covered in animals playing different instruments, it made him _so_ happy because it was something that Breezy had gotten for him right before tour, and it still smelled like her which was the best part ever.

So he’s especially happy when he grabs his stuffed giraffe and snuggles with it, with her. He named her Breezy after Breezy got her for him when they went to the zoo right before tour started as well. Dallon wasn’t sure what he would do without the giraffe on nights when he really missed home the most, _missed Breezy the most._

Lastly, he gets the bright green pacifier he’d dumped out and pops it in his mouth, sucking on it slowly as he tip-toes back to the backroom, relieved that Brendon hadn’t woken up while he’d gone.

He does the same as before, snuggles up Brendon, and he doesn’t expect him to turn around to face him. He really doesn’t expect him to rest his head up against his chest either, but at this point he’s lost all guarantee of possibility with Brendon, and just accepts this event. It doesn’t take long for him to fall asleep like that at all.

 

-*-

 

Dallon is awoken by Brendon obnoxiously singing a song from Aladdin that he can’t quite place in the midst of his waking thoughts. He blinks warily as Brendon bounces on the bed in front of him.

“You ain’t never had a friend, never had a friend, you ain’t never had a friend like me. You ain’t never had a friend like me!” Brendon sings loudly before flopping onto his back.

“I don’t think I have…” Dallon murmurs in response, now more or less awake and not sure what to do.

“Really? You don’t know anyone else who’s little?”

Dallon shakes his head, leaning against the wall, grabbing Breezy and squeezing her against his chest. Brendon seems to catch on to his nervousness, and comes over with a big hug.

“That’s okay! Mommy knows lots of littles, you probably know them too when they’re not little. But we gotta call Mommy so she knows!!”

Dallon is left questioning to himself who Brendon’s Mommy could possibly be as the younger scrambles for the cell phone on the shelf next to the bed, quickly opening FaceTime. It doesn’t take long for Dallon to figure it out however, as Sarah’s face shows up on the screen.

“Mommy guess what, _guess what?_ ” Brendon all but shouts excitedly after she greets him, crawling back over to where Dallon was. “Dallon’s just like me, Mommy!”

_“Oh really, baby?”_ Sarah seems surprised in her facial expression, but Dallon sees the look in her eyes, one he’s seen before that says she might have had an inkling of it all. 

“Uh-huh! I just _had_ to tell you!” Brendon nods expressively, placing his head on Dallon’s shoulder.

_“That’s wonderful. Have you two talked about it yet? Somehow I don’t think you have yet. You did just wake up from your nap, right?”_

Brendon’s face falls a little at that, but then he becomes cheery again. “I did nap Mommy, but I haven’t talked to him yet! But I will, I promise!”

_“Good, good, baby. Well, I’ll leave you two to it. Call me back before you go to bed, alright?”_

“Okay…Bye-bye, Mommy.” Brendon blows a kiss to the camera before Sarah hangs up, which then leaves the two of them to themselves.

Dallon has a feeling that everything will be okay between Brendon and himself.

 

_End._

 

-*-

 

_Bonus!_

“So…Patrick’s little too?”

Brendon nods excitedly, going through his phone’s pictures, and with every picture they pass, Dallon’s eyes get wider with surprise. He’d never expected this _big family_ Brendon seemed to be in with his closest friends. “He’s Pete’s little, and he’s a baby like me, not that it’s a bad thing!” he giggles, then stopping on a picture of Patrick in the swimming pool at what looked like Pete’s house, riding on who happened to be Max’s shoulders. “Max is his big brother, and the oldest of _all of us!_ ”

Brendon continues to go on and on about everyone who happened to be littles, or caregivers, and Dallon was of course very interested, but there was a question he wanted to ask. “Uhm…Bren? Can I ask something?”

“Yeah! Course you can!” Brendon replies, nodding as he puts his phone back down in his lap.

“So…if Sarah is your Mommy, then…who is your Daddy? Or do you not have one?”

“Oh! Uh…well Spencer is my Daddy. He actually was my Daddy before Sarah was my mommy…I miss him lots.”

Dallon then remembers that Spencer isn’t with them on this tour, he’s still in rehab. He can imagine how sad Brendon must be, not getting to be with him during tour. “ ‘m sorry I said anything…”

“No! It’s ‘kay! This is the first time I’ve been ‘lone and little, so Mommy asked Jenna if Josh can come sleepover sometimes, and he’s coming over next week! We’re going to watch _Corpse’s Bride_ cause Tyler says it isn’t that scary but it’s good, and we’re gonna eat so much bad food it’s gonna be awesome! You can sleepover with us too!”

Dallon does enjoy the idea of being little around more people like him…but yet again, he’s nervous. _What if he’s not proper enough for Josh, Jenna, and Tyler? Breezy won’t be there if he gets scared either. He’s never been little around anyone else aside from her and now Brendon._

Apparently, Brendon can see the worry etched in his face, and leans in for what is probably the fiftieth hug that afternoon. “Don’t worry, Dal! They’ll love you. I pinky promise.” He then pulls back and extends his pinky finger, pulling a mock serious expression.

Dallon smiles as he extends his own finger and interlocks it with Brendon’s, feeling that the promise would be well-fulfilled.

 

_end._


End file.
